


Worlds apart

by anastasia12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Damian is not really nice, Evil Superman, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Bruce, PTSD, Poor Bruce, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slow Build, Suffering, alpha clark, i thought of injustice when I did this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasia12/pseuds/anastasia12
Summary: Clark looked down on the man he once called a friend with a frown." We could have been together now , we could have brought justice to this world ."The man growled out looking under his red eyes at the shivering man " no , you would have kept on killing " Batman spat out." I would be careful if i was you i could kill you right now right here Bruce ." He warned  the man's eyes looked back at his defeated , destroyed , used up ones only mere inches drew them apart as the man stood humiliated in a cell with the very man's  child growing in his belly.





	1. A Broken Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone this is a new story i was thinking of doing i hope i do good with our evil superman here i got the inspiration from injustice 2 it's a amazing game . Hope you like it .

There are many regrets he had burdened for a long time .

Bruce woke up from a jolt of panic he was drenched in sweat and grim he gasped for air holding his shivering body with a arm, with a sudden urge of panic the man looked around stunned as he was surrounded by endless walls of ashy grey. The room was small and barely had any color to it ,it was lifeless there were no mirrors no furniture only a small bed made from hard wood and a shimmering petty hole ,he slowly swayed near it and dared a peak and gasped he was not on earth he was in the Watchtower!. His heart hammered in his chest he needed to run or else Clark may hear him there was no describing the terror that wracked his body upon gazing at those merciless crazed eyes.

In his haste he peered at the door once he hesitantly went near the locked door, the moment he drew his fingers a jolt of electricity flung trough his body he teetered back and landed onto his bum . He stood up again, a chain of sounds penetrated into his cell gulping down he looked around ,his hands were tied up he shut his eyes blocking out the tantrum of emotions coarsing trough his mind all at once the door unlocked from the outside out all was quiet as the screeching noises uncomfortably filled the room like a mantra . Footsteps approached and halted after a few seconds he opened a eye nervously ,both man locked eyes as the super being smiled darkly at him.

" Welcome back home Bruce " Clark offered spinning him out of his daze not even his words seem welcoming Bruce sadly mumbled deep down his throat " What do you want ?" He knew that Clark was a jeopardy for the earth his plan to stop the oppression that Clark had build backfired on him all the people who had believed in him....he had failed, he had failed to bring Clark back he had failed his friend he was to blame for this he knew he also threatened on thin ice with Clark but he did not care not any longer he was once and for all defeated .

" You thought you could fool me Bruce i know there is another heartbeat in your belly. " The man chortled out Bruce silently looked at the man's gleeful laugh with a mix of shock and bitter remembrance Clarks laugh it was so serene yet so heart wrenching unlike his soft edges his eyes were not laughing . His heart ached for the loss of the man he had loved so much this Superman resembled him so much yet not at all .

" I can't give you this I can't do it you will hurt it " he fought back, the man's soft edges turned bitter once more. " We could have been together Bruce but you betrayed me " he screamed with malice his eyes turned a crimson red shining with a glint of betrayal, anger , hurt and hope? Bruce shook his head this Superman did not hope he simply took and killed .The whole world was burned , people acted on the behalf of this power crazed monster everyone feared him he held his breath as Clarks- no this monsters hand snug up to his matted hair and caressed it roughly ,he winced trying to let go yet the hand would not budge .

" I want this and you will go trough this if you know what's best for this child " Clark warned then softly soothed the place " I want this with you" tender words Bruce could almost lean on it, almost remember the real Clarks eyes shining brighter then the sky. Remembering the stolen smiles and promises shared ,he turned around not wanting the candor of his raw emotions to be seen by this beast . A knock was heard Clark gritted his teeth in anger not wishing to be apart from the man " Lord Superman you have a meeting with the head ministry of health in five minutes " Clark nodded to the source of voice and shortly piped up a give me one more minute the silent steps weltered into the darkness as Bruce's heart makes a big flop " you will do as I order Bruce " Clark gave the man one more testing look and left leaving the man to sag down the heavy bed attached next to the hole where freedom lay pressing his hand to the flat belly as tears finally succumbed freely from his face that he held for so long " i'am so sorry " he cried out .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark makes everything worse and then tried Bruce is in his own world of misery and Diana is being horrible in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh thank you so much for everything and I hope you like this chapter yamada I tried my best and as always I hope you guys like this and tell me what you think

Bruce breathed in and out he closed his eyes as he held his shivering body as best as he could. Tears were flowing drastically down his sweaty face , pooling around his neck as he groaned in pain,  
another hard thrust....  
he bit his skin blood flowing freely the hurt and the pain he felt was nothing compared to the man as he with a force akin to a beast drove harder and faster into his unwilling body.

His shivering body tried to push the assailant back but there was no power in him left , defeated , pointless , disgusting . The man's red eyes were mercilessly pursuing his own blown out rivers. He shouted and begged but the man seemed to be spurned on by the action and manically attacked his skin more and more. 

Another thrust had him reeling into a daze of passion and uncontrollable moans he immediately shut his mouth again, he did not want this monster to feel triumphant. The bed jumped up and down with the motion Clark's face was close inspecting and looking as if he wanted to say something both man gasped in air as their body's met Bruce was a hot shivering mess, Clarks hands so soft yet so unrelenting he wanted to give in he wanted to think that this was the same Clark that made hot passionate love to him after he came back to him from the dead. Oh how he wished ! He screamed as he was pushed back into the pillow his eyes turned upside down as the super being rammed into him again and again ,his moans were muffled but the sensation shook into his body like a earthquake.

" We could have been like this like before but even now your body and soul is denying me Bruce! " The man barked out as he grabbed his asscheeks to spread them wider so he could have a closer look ,skin slammed against skin as Bruce replies we're hoarse and dulled by how hard he bit into the pillow tears soaked the bed as he felt himself tear apart as to how rough Clark paid attention to him " answer me you slut talk back and say something why are you still denying your destiny to rule beside me " he growled out feeling frustrated that Bruce shut him out . Bruce drowned out the noises ,the agony mixed with the bitterness as to how low he has become for a week he had been trying to keep everything he had in check, his sanity rolled out and back in he was falling apart and Clark was having a cruel sense of joy in witnessing it. He had been ordered to eat according to their liking yet he felt nothing , he was quiet whenever Clark came in to his room sometimes he would talk other times he would barge in ,body hotter then the sun and eyebrows scrunched up in anger there was nothing to say only a quick fuck then he would be gone again as if he didn't know that he was only a used rag doll. The days after was a blur he would go into the shower drench himself from the evidence ,at nights he would scream and turn around in a frenzy just to wake up in his own pool of mess .   
Eyes would stare at him in the dark the cheshire smirk would only brighten if he dared a look but today he was simply sitting opposite Diana the Amazonian princess gave him a haughty glance as she sat down, a cup of tea was clasped into her hands he mimicked her pose a uncomfortable atmosphere loomed between him and her. She cleared her throat after a bit of time " how are you faring ?" She asked as if she did not know , he picked up on the mocking tone she was presenting him with today. The Woman always had a word to say to him after every encounter with Clark he knew her words were true he was admiring that she at least did not behead him with her sword this instant.   
" Clark is using you and you know it "  
" your weakness let you to your own defeat "  
" you are a weak man you couldn't safe anyone better yet not even yourself "

As if he did not know humanities hope had been on his shoulder and he failed. Dick was dead and Damian was working for Clark seeing and confining in him ,he refused to tear up now not in front of her he looked back up , his emotionless eyes matched the grave monotone of his voice " I feel horrible " she rose a eyebrow " and I thought Clark keeps his pets nice and good " she disgustingly told herself loud enough for Bruce to hear she then looked him up and down. He turned away not liking the way she was gazing at him he knew he looked weak and broken it must probably be a joke on her end.

The door screeched to a halt both Bruce and Diana looked on as Clark looked at Diana " Diana we need to speak " he coldly told her tapping his feet impatiently onto the ground Bruce gulped as he saw her swing her legs and then stand up ,they shared a look as she closed the door behind her .

" what the fuck Clark you raped him after knowing he had your child ?" She incredulously shouted out. Her pose was defiant as the man of steel stepped closer to her giving her a hard look " it was a punishment for not talking to me or listening I was told that he was not eating right and that he was for his pregnancy underweight what was I to do ?" He retorted back Diana snorted as she crossed her arms " are you stupid ? That makes him harm himself more if you want your slut to play mommy then you gain his trust ,first try to act civil and not like a monster I can see he still loves you so try to be Clark Kent instead of Superman " 

" so you think if I act like that he will accept and work on this , work on our child getting healthy ?" He asked as she nodded her head " yes and now I need to go I can't stand being here any longer " the Amazonian replied as she left the man to his own thoughts. 

Bruce was sitting crossed legged as he heard a soft knock, he closed his eyes as he felt feets shuffle to his current position he opened a eye and saw instead of a doctor the very same man he fell in love with " Clark ?" He mumbled out reaching for him. It felt like a endless dream of hope was his Clark back ? Did he see reason that violence is not always the right choice, the man smiled and held his hands softly and gave his palm a kiss , Bruce eyed the tray of food it smelled good but he was not hungry. The man put the tray close and sat opposite him in a chair as he freely conversed about his day and how he had to deal with a little of complaints. Bruce's belly churned even if this Clark seemed genuine it was not his Clark it never will be ,he closed his mouth just nodding his head along to whatever Clark said .  
He even ate a bit of the fruit but refused to eat or touch the warmed up soup . A doctor came in to help him up and check on the baby even though Bruce had no interest Clark seemed fascinated, holding his hand lovingly as they had their very first picture of a embryo " look Bruce this is our baby I can't wait till it sees the world " Clark happily said as he shoved the pictures into his trembling hands. Bruce sniffled it was not right of him to hurt a unborn if he couldn't help himself there were many times he thought of killing it but he couldn't, it deserved a life like anyone else he just wished it was by different circumstances with that thought in mind, he faked a smile and looked at Clark with shiny glowing eyes " yes there it is it will bring a new era of time to this world " .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was my first try on something this dark so forgive me if it is ehh but I hope you liked it my lovelies and keep rocking.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what a rocky start but i promise the other chapters will be better i promise.  
> Tell me what you think .


End file.
